medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikki Tenryou
Ikki Tenryou is one of the main characters of the Medabots franchise. Overview Ikki is best known for being the main protagonist of the anime series. However, he is also the main character of the video games Medabots (GBA), Medabots AX, and Medabots Infinity, as well as several other Japan-only games. In the more recent video games, he's appeared as a store clerk, taking up a role identical to Henry's. In most depictions, Ikki is seen wearing a red shirt with a long neck and blue shorts. He has black hair with a short ponytail on it. His trademark partner Medabot is Metabee, although in some of the video games he has Rokusho instead. In the anime Ikki is the main character of the anime series. He goes to school in a city in Japan where people Robattle for fun. Most kids in his school have at least one Medabot, while he didn't own one because he couldn't afford one. Ikki was a fan of Medabots, and he would see the store to see the new models that would arrive. The store clerk, Henry, offered him an old KBT-type Medabot, Metabee, however, Ikki rejected the offer because he thought it was an old worthless model. He went to a river, where Ikki lamented his lack of funds to buy a proper Medabot. Suddenly, he saw something sparkling in the river: a Kabuto Medal, dropped by accident by the Phantom Renegade. A group of Medafighters, The Rockers, appeared in the city, Robattling nearly every Medafighter they could find. Their Medabots, Phoenix, and Blackram, were strong opponents, and few people could actually match them. When the school bullies, a group of Medafighters called The Screws, tried to fight them to get one of their parts back, their leader Samantha chickened out, leaving The Rockers to turn their attentions to Erika, who defended herself with her Medabot, Brass. Ikki, seeing how he couldn't take them on by himself and they wouldn't stop attacking Brass, ran for help and then decided to buy the Medabot Henry offered to him. Henry quickly taught him how to assemble a Medabot and told him to call ita name. He called it Metabee. However he got surprised when he saw the Medal Ikki was holding. He took Metabee to the battlefield, where he quickly defeated The Rockers. Throughout the series, Ikki is shown to have a strategic mind, continually improving his Robattling style and combining it with improvised strategies. Even though Metabee has a strong will and often talks back to Ikki, both of them share a strong bond and are inseparable partners. In the manga Ikki is also the main character of the Medabots manga series released by Viz Media. Like in the anime, he obtains Metabee by saving up and buying him from Henry's store, but the later events that transpire are different from the show. Gallery Angel, Don't Kill Me.png Are You The Dentist.png|Ikki and Henry Lolo.png|Ikki meets the Chick Salesman Ikki Thinks It Says Yougise.png Ikki Means Ikot.png|"But it feels, the more I run the less blood goes to my head." Basagin.png|"SELL ME THAT MEDABOT!!!" YO MAMA WAS INPREGNATED BY MY EGGS YOU FUCK!!!!!.png THESPIAN!!!!!!.png|Ikki after finding out that Koji's rank is higher than him Tanga Ako.png Medarotch Ikki Version.png|Ikki got his first Medawatch Young_Ikki_and_Young_Erika.jpg|Young Ikki and Young Erika Category:Medabots Spirits characters